bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 29
London Buses route 29 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wood Green and Trafalgar Square, it is operated by Arriva London. History Today's route 29 traces its history back to a daily route between Victoria and Wood Green via Whitehall, Charing Cross Road, Camden Town, Seven Sisters Road and Green Lanes, Harringay, which began operation on 20 November 1911. By 1949, the route had been extended northwards to serve South Mimms, travelling on from Wood Green via Palmers Green, Southgate, Cockfosters, Hadley Wood and Potters Bar. At peak hours on weekdays the route extended further to Borehamwood. This was changed in 1951 so the route terminated at the Elstree Way Hotel instead of Borehamwood. Additional journeys on Tuesdays, Thursdays and weekends were introduced in 1953, serving Clare Hall Hospital. Three years later, the service was withdrawn from Potters Bar and South Mimms, only to be reinstated after a hiatus of just three months. The route was changed again in 1968, with the Monday to Saturday service from Southgate northwards being replaced by new route 298. Route 29 did, however, continue north from Southgate to Cockfosters station at peak hours on weekdays. The Sunday service between Southgate and South Mimms was replaced two years later by new route 299. Late journeys on Monday to Saturday were also changed to terminate at The Triangle in Palmers Green at this time. In 1977, the Southgate portion of the route was withdrawn completely, with the route instead continuing northwards from Palmers Green through Winchmore Hill to Enfield Town. The route continued to operate between Victoria and Enfield Town for the next 14 years, being served by a fleet of AEC Routemasters operating out of Palmers Green garage (AD). In 1988, the route was converted to single person double deck operation. A proposal by Capital Citybus to operate the route with tri-axle double deck buses in 1991 was rejected by London Regional Transport, then in charge of tendering the route, and it was retained by incumbent operator Leaside Buses. In 2002, the route was converted again to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied DAF DB250LFs. The route was extended in 1990 for early mornings on Monday to Saturday, serving Enfield Garage, complementing route 107. Further alterations were made to the route over the next two years. In 1991 the Victoria to Trafalgar Square section of the route was withdrawn, and in 1992 the Palmers Green to Enfield section was withdrawn, leaving the route operating between Trafalgar Square and Palmers Green. A new route 329 was introduced to link Palmers Green, Winchmore Hill and Enfield. On 3 Febrary 2001, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 31 August 2002, Palmers Green (AD) garage allocation was re-introduced. Route 29 was further shortened in 2006 when the service was withdrawn between Wood Green and Palmers Green, with route 141 being extended from Wood Green to terminate at Palmers Green to compensate. On 14 January 2006, brand new Mercedes-Benz O530G articulated buses were introduced. The allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage at the same time. On 26 November 2011, route 29 was converted back to double deck operation using new Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. The allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage at the same time. In July 2013, the Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. The route will be retained by Arriva London 11 January 2020 Current route *Wood Green Station *Turnpike Lane Station *Harringay Green Lanes Station *Manor House Station *Finsbury Park Station *Holloway *Camden Road Station *Camden Town Station *Mornington Crescent Station *Warren Street Station *Euston Square Station *St Giles High Street for Tottenham Court Road Station *Leicester Square Station *Trafalgar Square for Charing Cross Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 029, London Buses routes